Growing Ed
by Mon303
Summary: The Eds move on to high school. What is Edd really planning and are the Kankers ever going to leave the Ed's alone?
1. Edd - Time to grow up

I just want to lay this out there that during the years that the show aired I would like to think that the characters have gotten older as well. So I made them around 16 FYI. I want to thank everyone before hand for clicking on my story and giving it a read. Give me a review if are able and let me know how I'm doing. Also I wanted it to sound is much as I can like the cartoon and not like I'm just making up my own characters.

**I DO NOT OWN ED EDD AND EDDY**

* * *

Double looked at his watch then back at the fire pit in Kevin's back yard and all the people that surrounded him. The night sky peacefully illuminated the moon. He was holding hands with the other cul-de-sac teens in a circle around the fire pit. Johnny was to his left and Ed to his right. They swayed side to side as he contributed softy to the ode of joy to friendship song.

"When you stub your toe

and it hurts you know,

friends and there to help you.

When you trip on your face

and your teeth are misplaced,

friends are there to help you.

When you're flying low

and you're giving a show,

friends are there to help you.

When you take off your shoe

and your feet stink

PEE YEW!

Friends are there to help you."

Jimmy was the leader of the song and at first Double D found the tune to be a bit childish, but here he sat surrounded by all the others along with his two best friends Ed and Eddy and he was enjoying himself. He looked over at Ed and Eddy and saw them also having fun as well and singing along.

It was nice to have a change of pace for once. Since he was young Double D had spent all his days with manly just Ed and Eddy. The three were inseparable. When he moved to the cul-de-sac at a young age he didn't have any friends, that was until Eddy and Ed came along. He would and still goes along with what ever Eddy is planing. He found himself having fun at times and he was able to increase his inventing skills from all the weird contraptions he would make.

He released a deep breath of relaxation as he again looked around. He was overjoyed that the others had accepted him, Ed and, Eddy. He never saw this day coming. Here the Ed's had finally made friends and did not have to always be the odd men out. They were the ones never invited and here he was just getting used to it. He chuckled to himself.

Life was slowly changing for the Ed boys. It had been a week since when they had met Eddy's rude and deadbeat of an older brother. After that day the others took them in and accepted them. It may have been out of sympathy for Eddy being ridiculed and cruelly treated by someone he looked up to, "but only I would think of that" he thought to himself.

They sat around the fire pit and begun to roast marshmallows. He carefully and slowly rotated his marshmallow to prevent it from burning, which was quiet, the opposite from what Ed and Eddy did. They placed their marshmallows in the center of the fire impatiently and then pulled them out to relieve a ball of fire on a stick. They quickly blew the fire out and placed the hot marshmallows in their mouths. Eddy spit his out immediately and they chuckled as they tried to hold back laughter. When they looked over at Ed everyone began to laugh as smoke fumed from his ears. "Do you guys hear something," he asked as everyone rolled on the floor laughing.

Kevin place his hand and Eddy's shoulder "You dorks aren't that bad," he let out in between laughs. "Yeah as a son of a shepherd I know Nana would allow you Ed boys to trim her toe nails." Rolf added. Everyone glanced back confused at Rolf as he cheerfully smiled. They tried to contain it, but the laughter again erupted.

When they finally quieted down, they began to tell scary stories. "Then she noticed her hair had been messed up the whole day." Nazz said as she finished her scary story. "Oh, oh me next." Jumped Ed as everyone remained silent and was still trying to decipher Nazz's story. Ed had a knack for telling scary stories, but then again he did read all of the Space Aliens and Monster Mind comics.

Everyone shivered in fear as Ed told his scary story. When he came to the end everyone was bunched together and Jimmy closed his eyes. They jumped as he ended the story and then refused to hear any more when he offered.

It was getting late and everyone went to bed in Kevin's living room. Everyone feel asleep across the floor, along with blankets and pillows and, a few on the couch. The Ed's slept close by, but at a distance as Double D thought to himself "we have come a long way," before falling asleep.

In the morning Kevin's mother made breakfast for everyone but before they left the Ed's pulled Sarah and Nazz to the side to ask them a question. The two looked confused, but agreed to hear them out since they had recently been invited to the inner circle.

"Hello ladies we would like to ask you two if you would accompany us as we go school shopping for clothes." Double D asked shyly. Sarah began to yell, "what are you guys up to." He just looked embarrassed and motioned for her and Nazz to come closer. He whispered in their ears carefully to not allow anyone to hear while Ed and Eddy looked desperately like that of a puppy.

Nazz looked back at him and smiled "yeah I can help you, dude." Sarah debated the question before answering. "Well I guess I can help you guys out."

Ed jumped up and he and Eddy thanked them. "Can we keep this just between us?" he added. Nazz and Sarah nodded simultaneously.

-o-O-o-

Hours before meeting everyone at Kevin's house. Double D remained still as he looked back at his parents. It was a rare case for them to ever be seen during the day. The fact that they were workaholics meant that the only time he would ever see them is when they would have dinner, enough said. This was a serious matter at hand.

His mother placed her hands on her hip and his father crossed his arms against his chest. They glared down at him with a disapproving look, before they began to speak. "Edward your father and I are very displeased with your recent actions lately." Stated his mother. His father only remained silent. "In your case of leaving the cul-de-sac when you know you are never to do without permission." She paused and looked down.

"Edward we feel like you are taking advantage of us being at work all day and you're just running a muck." His father said as his eyes pierced through his guilt. "We have been talking and we know of a private school little a ways away where we could send you. There will be room and board as well." His father smiled.

"No father please don't do that," Double D pleaded. His mother chimed in, "Edward we are only looking out for what is best for you. If that means that we need to take you away from your friends to get you focused, then so be it." Her eyes began to tear up.

"I understand mother and father, that it would be beneficial to my learning to do that." Double D's eyes also began to tear up. "But in the long run I would be better off staying here." His parents eye brows went up and they gave a look of explain. "It would be just like before I met Ed and Eddy. I will be friendless and without either of you there I will be lonely." He looked down as he thought about how weak of an argument he just presented.

"Okay, Edward you will have a chance to prove to us that you are responsible and we can trust you with your own future but, we have some obligations you must obey." He swallowed in anticipation. "You will start seeing a therapist and a life coach until notified other wise. The therapist to help you let out locked up emotions you feel uncomfortable to tell anyone else and the life coach to keep you on the right track."

He quickly nodded and agreed to their standards. "I know we don't tell you this as often as we wish but, we love our little Edward and we want to see you succeed." He felt an over whelming sensation of relief and happiness. He talked with his parents for a little bit longer before they left back to work. He waved goodbye as they backed out of the garage and disappeared from sight.

His parents said they would talk with Ed and Eddy's parents about therapy and life coaching for them as well. They just didn't want him to continue to hangout with individuals that would get him into trouble. In a way he was pleased that by this he could remain living in Peach Creek and he could still be with his pals. He didn't want to leave everyone and especially didn't want to abandone Ed and Eddy.

In the end those two were the only ones that were going to stick along. He could see it. Three elderly men all sitting together as they talk about their youth and laugh as they play cards on a porch on one of their homes.

This was not only a perfect opportunity for him to become more responsible but to sweeten it, his best friends can be along, and venture on their own path of responsibility. Sometimes he would wish that Ed and Eddy would take things serious instead of goofing off and acting childish. But he wasn't one to talk, as he would go along with them on their foolish adventures.

He sighed as he thought of how hard it would be to get the two to straighten up. Even if it has been just a week since Eddy's big brother, he was able to see a change in the two. Eddy had kept his word and refused to try to scam the others. Ed has been more motivated, since we haven't been doing much lately and he wanted to interact with the others more. He even dragged him and Eddy to workout with Kevin a couple of times. Edd was never the working out type, but he went along and was pleased to see Ed doing something productive.

He sat in mid thought as he finished his Chunky Puffs. Maybe Ed and Eddy will cooperate and take responsibility in their own fates, as it would have an impact on his as well. He was thinking. He stood up and cleaned his spot at the table then washed his bowl.

He went up to his room to finish a few things that needed to be done and then stepped into the room of everything labeled. By labeling his possessions it gave him a sort of power. He didn't have control of many things in his life but to have the little of what he did allowed him to keep his sanity.

He walked over to his ant farm and started to count how many there were. He was interrupted from his counting by a soft wind chime. His cell phone read a text from Eddy. He read it carefully before descending down the stairs.

He walked over to Ed's home, knocked on the door and, was greeted by Ed's mother. She let him in and he instinctively headed down stairs to Ed's room. He heard voices and a loud crash as he opened the door to a purple and messy room. He saw a winded Eddy who was smashed into the wall. Ed remained in the center of room. "Ed give me back my comb!" Eddy said as he ran and jumped onto Ed. "Finders keepers Eddy." Replied Ed. They both were about to start round two when they looked over a Double D. Eddy pulled the comb from Ed's mouth and leaned up against the wall.

"Eddy what is so important that you had to call me to come over to Ed's for?" he asked. Ed dusted off a pizza and a molded orange from a chair and gestured for him to sit. Assuming they intended to scam he shook his head. "Guys I thought we were done trying to scam others? Haven't you two learned your lesson?" His voice expressed a bit of anger and irritation.

"You have us all wrong Double D." Replied a whimpering Ed. "Actually we had something else in mind." Eddy added with a questioning smile. Eddy nudged Ed, "tell him lumpy." "Tell him what Eddy?" asked Ed as he scratched his head. "About the Kankers!" Yelled Eddy. "Oh yeah, um Double D we need to do something about the Kankers." Eddy only nodded his head in agreement.

Double D's eyes widened. "Kankers?" he said in a frightened voice. "Come on sock head we need a plan to deal with those Kankers. Think about it, summer is ending and, we're going to be starting our first year of high school." "I see your point Eddy, but what can we do?" he asked. "That's where you come in Double D." Eddy smiled. "Use that brain of yours to make a plan." He sat quietly for a moment and thought. "Eddy why can't we use their weakness against them like in Space Apocalypse." Chimed in Ed.

Double D snapped his finger. "That's it, Ed you're a genius." Ed and Eddy looked back with excitement. "If we can play the field right, we can get them to leave us alone." That really got Ed and Eddy's attention. He jumped up from his seat and went up to a marker board. "Gentlemen I have a plan." He announced as he started jotting things down on the board, while Ed and Eddy only replied with nods. "Double D this plan is golden." Eddy let out. Ed hugged the two in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't think this plan is going to be easy." Double D coughed out as he escaped Ed's hug. Eddy pushed Ed away with a puzzled look. "Why is that." "Because Eddy we really have to sell it, make everyone believe." Ed looked straight ahead. "No problem Double D we can do this." He looked over at Ed. "I'm more worried for him more than anything." "Yeah you better not ruin this for us Ed." Yelled Eddy. "I shall take one for the team Eddy." Replied Ed.

He and Eddy looked over at each other. "We're in business sock head." As he and Eddy shook hands. He looked back at Eddy and without changing his expression said, "but first we're going to need some help."

-o-O-o-

After arriving home in the morning Edd headed for a shower. If he was honest it felt weird to sleep over at someone else's house. Beside Ed's house, which was when they watched some 8-hour horror movie marathon and Eddy's, he had never slept at someone else's house other than his own.

He had a proud look as he step out of the shower. For some unknown reason he found himself tying his shoes and heading out the door. He walked in the opposite direction of Ed's or Eddy's house. His body had a plan of its own and even though he would normally protest against it he didn't put up any fight.

The talk with his parents repeated in his head. He needed to grow up not just for himself, but also for Ed and Eddy. He just couldn't shake the thought of possibly leaving them and being sent away. Everything was fine up until he passed by the junkyard. There he stood looking at the sign that read trailer park. He legs began to shake, but he quickly composed himself.

A sigh was released and followed up by a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the Kankers. He stepped back and waited. The awkwardness was getting to him, the want to turn around and leave was at its peak. Suddenly the door slammed open. "What do you want!" yelled an angry Lee. The red head didn't notice who he was instantly, probably due to her curly bangs that covered her eyes. A smirk replaced her once angered face when she realized it was him. "It's the Ed's!" she said again with her outdoor voice.

Before he knew it two other Kankers stood at the door along with Lee. May looked out, around and, then looked up at the sky in search of Ed. Marie leaned out and wrapped her arms around him. "Look at here my boyfriend came to see me." She batted her eye lashes at her sisters before facing him. She laid a single smooch against his cheek and then she was pulled away.

"One is good enough we'll just have to share him." Marie tried to protest, but her sisters were too quick. They dragged Edd in and tossed him on the couch. He only flinched at how forcefully their grab was. The three began to kiss the solo Ed boy. He slyly maneuvered his face to prevent any of the girls from kissing his lips. They were relentless and after they were satisfied with the amount of kisses on his face they slowed up.

He coughed to get their attention. They smiled, "Want some more?" one of them asked. He shook his head. "Actually I came over to talk to Marie." The two smirked back at Marie as she began to blush. "Can we go out for a walk, just the two of us?" he asked. She blushed more and nodded.

It was like he needed to answer questions of his own. He kind of already knew the answer to what he wanted to ask her, but still, he wanted confirmation. He scratched at the back of his head before they began to talk. "What did you want to ask?" She looked curious. "Well..." he began before she grabbed hold of his hand. He flinched a little and she took notice of it.

They walked a ways down and then across the street to the playground. He rubbed at the lip stick mark that was on the left side of his neck. He sat down on a swing and gestured for her to sit on the one next to him. She was a bit dazed at the fact that she didn't kiss his neck so he was rubbing off a kiss mark from one of her sisters.

She started to get frustrated and he could tell so he calmly chimed in with a friendly hello that interrupted her from her thoughts. She sat down next to him quietly waiting for him to speak. He was nervous, but he was able to finally speak. "Well I just wanted to ask you a few things that I had in mind and if you can be honest with me I would be very glad." He gulped. "Can you tell me if Lee really loves Eddy? Like is she in love with him?" He looked her in the eye and she just looked away up at the clouds. "I see, what about May? Does she love Ed?"

Marie only remained staring at the clouds. "How should I know?" she finally replied sounding annoyed. "Then what about you?" he asked. She refused to answer his question. "I really don't feel like telling you if I do or if I don't." She stood up. "If this is what you were trying to do is make me tell that I love you then you're dreaming." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away in a puff, leaving Edd sitting there. Just defeated and admittedly shocked.

He wanted to ask her more, but in a way he got an answer. Maybe he shouldn't have asked her that. Why didn't he just make something else up and forget the whole thing. In the end he was glad he asked. Now he knew the truth and the plan he made was no longer debatable for him. He was all in, "Operation no Kanker" was in progress or the secret name that he made up "Operation growing up" was now his priority.


	2. Eddy - I'm proud of you son

**I would like to say that I'm sorry it took me forever to update, I did not abandon my story. I have been working a lot and all I seem to do is work and sleep. Let me know what you guys think and thank you for giving my story a read. **

* * *

Eddy sat down on a bench, close to the food court in between a photo booth and a large potted plant. Usually only couples used the photo booth so the bench was easily passed by. That bench became a sanctuary when he went with his mother to the mall. That's how he knew of its existence. Sarah and Nazz agreed to meet at the mall and they were just waiting for Nazz to show up.

Ed came walking by from using the rest room and passed Edd, Sarah and, himself. They called him and he ran over in an instant. He was so forgetful or dumb, whichever the case in this situation and Eddy liked that about him. The fact that Ed was a natural born follower gave him someone to boss around. At times it was counter productive, but hey there's no need to always be so serious about life.

That was Eddy's perspective on life. Look at Edd's parents for instance. They both worked hard to get where they are at and still they continue to work hard. That didn't sound so fun or even worth it. Not to mention they worked in an office all day doing paperwork. The dream of owning real estate or a successful business was his dream. Rolling in dough as he saw it was the way to go.

Sarah looked back up from her cell phone and announced that Nazz was arriving. Even though Sarah was younger than them, she could have been enough help by just her self, but having Nazz there was a safety precaution, or so Edd explained. He didn't care for Sarah she was a bratty, spoiled, rude little red head monster. He thought best to put as much space between her and him.

Back at Ed's he was told to give it his best to not start fighting with her. "She's my baby sister." Ed would keep repeating. I mean she was helping them. They were supposed to all be friends, but he knew that Edd was worried that he would ruin it for them. What was so wrong about them being alone? It was them against the world. Was it that bad? Was he really annoying and Ed and Edd just put up with him? He was interrupted from his thoughts as Nazz came into view.

Her soft and short blond hair dangled down about shoulder length. She is so pretty. Not rude and pushy at all. Just so peaceful and a pleasant to be around. She could literally light up a whole room when she walks in. That's how delightfully she was. He found himself staring and nudged Ed and Edd to stop as well. Edd looked back at him and gave him a creepy smile that revealed his gap.

He couldn't help but to think there was so much more meaning behind that smile. He brushed it off, Edd was smart, but he was socially awkward. At that point Nazz was right in front of them. He felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Hey dudes, how about we go around and look?" she asked and gestured for them to follow her and Sarah. His legs acted on their own as he wondered behind them.

"So what are you guys looking for?" asked Nazz. The Ed's only replied with a shrug. "I'm not sure guys, I like my jacket. It keeps my gravy safe and sound." Ed said as he showed a cup of gravy he scooped from his inner pocket. Eddy and the others were disgusted. "That jacket definitely needs to go along with that leotard and that ridiculous bowling shirt!" yelled Sarah.

He got angry, but before he could say anything back Edd chimed in. "I agree with you Sarah. Gentlemen we have asked for Sarah's and Nazz's help for that very reason to grow up and out into a new wardrobe." Edd was serious. His tone said it all. He walked over to Ed and him. "Let's not forget about the plan." He whispered. Eddy slowly let is anger die down.

The two girls looked pleased and smiled. "Well let's go check out some stores then." They went into a few stores and at first he didn't see any thing he liked. He picked up the first thing he liked which was a white tee with a crown on it. The girls laughed and told him to set it down. "How cheesy." he heard from Sarah but instead choose to ignore it or at least say nothing back.

Ed on the other hand had a stack of shirts Nazz and Sarah shook their heads and dragged him out of Hot Topic. Everything they picked up was shot down. They were beginning to think Nazz and Sarah just came to entertain them selves by messing with them. That was until they walked into Abercrombie & Fitch. Nazz and Sarah went over to the ladies side, leaving them to look for something they liked.

At this point Nazz and Sarah had bags full of purchases. The boys had nothing except for Edd, who for some reason was told to purchase a black leather wristband and a gray beanie, again with two white lines down the side just like his current blank one.

He was looking at the tees when Edd motioned for him to come over. "Look here's your size, mine, then Ed's." He looked at the clothes on the rack that were button up long sleeved dress shirts. There were many colors and different designs among the wide selection. Nazz and Sarah walked up from behind and scared the two. "There we go, nice choice dudes." Nazz and Sarah then began to look through the rack.

They pulled out three shirts one for each of them, and then handed them theirs. All you guys need is to wear is a white tee underneath along with pants. The patterns of each shirt were different in an unnoticeable way. Ed had the colors of red as the base with yellow and gray stripes. Edd's was Black with white and blue stripes. Eddy's was blue with orange and white stripes. They didn't notice then, but these shirts would cause them more trouble than what they bargained for.

After deciding on whether he should get dark blue or light faded jeans their outfits were complete. New outfit to show off a new person. When he looked back at his new outfit Eddy just couldn't take his eyes off his self. Yeah, he was over confident, but when you look like a million dollars you begin to feel like a million dollars. He was glad to have this new change like he never noticed how his bowling shirt was past due. Was this how it feels to get older? He asked himself.

-o-O-o-

"You may have a sit." The older man calmly said. He did as asked and sat down. The man asked basic questions while writing down notes. "Well its nice to meet you Eddy, My name is Dr. Darrell." the man introduced himself.

"We are in no rush and we can go at which ever pace you are comfortable with. But since this is our first session we will leave out the recorder and I just want to hear all the things that interest you." Dr. Darrell was the closest therapist around and in fact the one of few therapists that specialized in children.

He wore an emotionless face. He had soft features with brown hair. He was short and had to be in his mid-thirties. All in all a friendly looking guy. He answered all the questions he was asked with ease, most were answers involving Ed, Edd and himself doing or partaking in some adventure. That was until he was asked about his love life.

Dr. Darrell asked it more like, "and do you have a girlfriend?" but when he went to answer he just couldn't say no or yes. "This all between me and you?" he asked shyly. Dr. Darrell nodded. "Then its no, but there is these sisters and they just won't leave Ed, Edd and me alone. They call us their boyfriends and they harass us all the time." He remained silent allowing his therapist to put his sense in.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with them other than just being clingy?" he asked still showing no change is tone. Eddy looked surprised by the fact that someone would hear him out. "Well let me get started..."

-o-O-o-

Eddy sighed as he left Dr. Darrell's office and was now moments away from meeting his life coach. His therapy session went actually well. It was nice to vent all his thoughts of Kankers and have someone really listen and hear him out. He just talked about everything they do to him. At a point he swore he barely gave it a thought and just as he was saying it, it dawned on him. That they would all kiss him even when Lee calls him her boyfriend. It was revealing to find out that sharing a boyfriend or girlfriend with their relatives was in fact not normal.

This meant that the Kankers were even more dislikable. Now that he thought about it he was totally grossed out. It sent a wave of shivers throughout his body when he thought about it. Anything the Kankers kissed could have transferred to him. They kissed his big brother not too long ago. That meant he indirectly kissed his own brother.

Maybe that's why they have yellow teeth and Lee has that one blue tooth he thought. He shook his head. The image was already embedded in his head. He could see it, Lee and her sister kissing all kinds of other guys and then forcing kisses on him. He became even more disgusted. He didn't want to sound like Edd, but it was just plain out gross.

Just then a young lady greeted him. She was tall, skinny and blonde. In a way she remained him of Nazz. He found himself drawn to her perfume. She smelled like strawberries. Considering he loved strawberries and she was very pretty he wasn't quite sure if she was talking to him.

He looked behind himself to see if there was anyone. She chucked. "It's a pleasure to see another young man eager to move in the right direction with his life." She smiled and led him to a table where he sat across from her. So this is his life coach, she could be a model if she wanted, he thought. She was very nice and the time spent with her was far more enjoyable than his therapist.

She had him make a list of all the things he thought he would need to be called successful. He only could thing of two. 1 Make money, which turned into find a job. He didn't know how she was able to get him to agree with that. Maybe the fact he that she was so smoking threw him off. 2 Do good in school. She looked surprised he mentioned that, considering he did terrible in middle school.

She then asked him to list things or activities as she called it that he could do to occupy his time. He had work and school clubs, but couldn't think he was just dumb founded and still thinking about how pretty his life coach was. He must have looked and sounded lost as she mentioned if he wanted to do anything in particular with his friends. He nodded, "yeah we should do something... Awesome, like start a band." He laughed.

She smiled. "You know that sounds like something we can totally talk over with Ed and Edd. Edd is musically talented and though Ed might need more focusing and more practice, I can see it." He found himself nodding again.

On his way walking back home from the RTD bus stop, he thought of what he just got himself into. He stepped into his home and immediately his mom called him from the kitchen. She smiled though she was tall and muscular and very frightening. Come here my Eddy, she motioned for him to come over. She gave him a crushing hug and sat him back down. He had never seen her like this. His dad met them in the kitchen and they all had dinner together.

He wondered what had gotten into the two. To have dinner at the table was abnormal. He usually took his food into his room when his mother made food. They talked while they ate and it was a real good experience for him. That was something he was definitely going to remember. The hand-crushing handshake he received from his dad wouldn't be, but the look in his eye would. His dad's eyes had a look of being proud almost as if they sparkled and he was proud of his son.

He went into his room to relax. He thought back to being with his life coach. He wanted to sound cool, but wasn't serious about starting a band. Now he had a full plate. His first year of high school was starting and from his conversation with his parents he was not able to back out of this. Not after that look his dad gave him. He would get a job, on the weekends go to a tutor, join a few school clubs and, now on top of it start a band.

It confused him, he had a knack for always making it harder on himself.

-o-O-o-

Summer was finito, it was short lived and school had walked back into the picture. The morning before he was taking a shower when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. His brother wasn't staying at home and his mom and dad had left earlier to some sale on television sets. That only left one other person. The person he feared more than an intruder. He even had a little hope that this was an intruder and they were just checking to see if the place was empty.

The steam blocked his view as the door slowly cracked open. He saw the glimpse of her. She had a smirk on her face. That up to no good face he had seen many times. She walked in and sat down on the seat of the toilet.

"It's times like this that are the most enjoyable in life. Isn't that right Hun?" Her voice sent shivers down his back. His voice cracked. "Some days are better than others." He tried to remain calm and show no sign of worry but he wasn't doing a good job at it. She sensed his almost distressed voice.

"Can you get me my towel I left it in my room?" He asked. "What do I look like your maid?" She yelled back. "Well I'll just have to run though the house and the neighbors might see me." She laughed, then the look slowly disappeared from her face, "no one is going to take a look at my man!" And then she bolted out the door.

He laughed and went over to the sink. Inside the cabinet was a clean towel he knew was there. He really would have been in trouble if she came in at the wrong time. He got dressed and descended down the stairs and into the kitchen. He pulled out two bowls, sat them on the counter and reached for the Chunky Puffs. He jumped when Lee appeared in the doorframe with a towel resting on her arm and a very displeased look on her face.

He gave his best innocent smile, "Thank you, but I found one." "Why I oughta..." He cut her off. Care for some Chunky Puffs he offered. She nodded and her anger was dropped. He was kind of surprised, it was something to note. Wait, who was he, Edd? He chuckled to himself.

As they finished eating they headed out the front door. He instinctively put on headphones and placed his hands in his pockets. When they arrived at school he went off to his group of friends. He waved to her as they departed. She went over to her sisters who sat at the lunch table in the corner. They all had a look of sadness just a little.

Eddy was not going to enjoy him self at all. He had 4 classes with Edd and 6 classes with Ed. For his last class he and Ed had study hall, where he could go and get tutoring in room 113. He was used to being with them all the time and sharing the same schedule.

But everything went sour as he was grouped with Johnny in most classes and Ed was grouped with Nazz. Edd on the other hand had the same partner in all his classes. Olivia Rupp. She was tiny in figure and had long black bangs that covered her fore head.

They were the only two who signed up for honors. He had 7 classes with her. The only class they didn't have together was band. It's not that she was bad. She was more a wall flower, but if it wasn't for her being the only other honors student and being paired with Edd he would have never noticed her.

Around the time for lunch the ed's sat with they're friends Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf along with two new faces. The first was a guy named Jason. He wore a red T-shirt and was known to be rough around the edges. They met when he joined the football team and practiced with them during the summer. The second was a girl who wore all black in a style close to Marie's. She had 1-inch wide gauges and was introduced to the group by Johnny. Her name was Emily.

They all started chatting while they began to eat. Edd interrupted Eddy as he gestured over to the table in the corner of the cafeteria. There the Kankers sat. Eddy felt a knot in his throat as he called over to them. "Hey Kankers bring your stuff and come sit with us!" he yelled across the room. People just stared as the Kanker sister practically ran over. "Hooyde boys. Miss us already?"

As they sat down next to each ed they gained confused looks from the others. No one spoke. "How rude of us." Edd started surprising Eddy. "This is Marie, May and Lee Kanker, they are our friends and if you could be civil and let them be then that would be best for all." "Doesn't my oven mitt just look so cute right now." Marie said to Edd as she grabbed his arm." "Come here big Ed." May stated as she attempted to kiss Ed. Jason and Emily looked confused. "Are you guys going out?" Jason asked. The three sisters at once replied yes with an annoyed look. Everyone looked over at them. Eddy started to feel as if he couldn't go on with the plan, they were just in too deep.

He felt uncomfortable as if he would faint when Edd broke the silence. "We are nothing more than just friends." He said it with no sign of fear. Eddy looked at his group of still confused friends then back at the Kankers. They were unchanged. He didn't believe it. How did Edd just do that and no one even said a word. Everyone ate their lunches and chatted like nothing even happened. Eddy stared nervously at his plate of food waiting. Any moment someone will say something about what just happened. They would be dragged and taken by the Kankers and Kevin would laugh and call them dorks. But none of that happened.

Eddy was in a daze the rest of the day. Though all his classes he could hardly pay attention. His tutoring even seemed like he wasn't all there. In an instant he saw a world changing event. Was this how the plan was supposed to go? It all felt unreal, like he was to wake up at the end of the day. He was packing up from another football practice that he this time hardly did anything when he heard a noise outside. He made it about half way from the school and his house when the noise repeated. The sound of foot steps from behind. When he looked no one was there. He tried to shake off this feeling. He wasn't afraid but the feeling that he had all day that was unexplainable.

Now walking down the empty alley he heard someone speaking. He could see his house and his back yard. Coming up to his back gate the voices became clearer. He opened the gate to reveal Lee, May and Marie sitting by his bed room door. They looked for the other two. "Sorry but I came alone." He was able to get out. Instantly May and Marie looked a bit sad. The two then walked past him and he tried not to flinch. They did nothing and then disappeared from view. Lee sat on a chair and stood up. He was starting to prepare his self for the worst.

"I don't know what your two little friends are up to." She smiled. "But it ain't working." Then she forcefully pressed her lips to his. It was only for a moment but he felt two different things going on inside of him. First the feeling he had all day was gone and he wanted the kiss to go on a little longer. Second he felt like a complete ass for wanting it so. How could he? What about the plan? What about his friends? He could feel the world slowly rotating the other way and he could do nothing about it.

You're messing everything up, he thought.


	3. Ed - What is best

**Hello everyone, I apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter. No I did not give up on the story. I've been busy lately with work and then getting my classes. With my excuses aside as you can see I changed a few things, including the title, description, and chapter names. To be honest this chapter didn't flow as much as the previous two, but I am tired of this stall and decided that I would bite my tongue, see what you guys think and if I ever need or feel so, redo this chapter/add more content. Without farther ado here's chapter 3 of "Growing Ed".**

* * *

"How is everything going Ed?" Asked his therapist in a relaxed manner. "Everything is going A okay Dr. Darrell." He replied dumbfounded. "Ed, you and I both know something is bugging you. You see, your finger nails are all chewed and your playing that same act of everything's okay again." He shifted in his chair and placed his foot down. "Well ever since Edd said the Kankers were just our friends in front of everyone no ones been the same." He began to sob. Dr. Darrell nodded his head to reassure him he was listening. "Edd and Eddy are not the same, they have became two different people." Tears ran down his face as he wiped them with his shirt sleeve.

"I just want my friends back Dr. Darrell!" He still had his face under his fore arm. "I know its hard Ed but they are still your friends and that won't ever change, the three of you have a unnatural bond." He sat in his chair and slowly calmed down.

-o-O-o-

The beginning of school brought many changes in all the students, particularly Edd and Marie. He became overly nice with the Kankers. Ed knew it was all an act. He could tell Edd wanted to run and was frightened beyond what he led. Whenever the Kankers started chasing them he had none of it and give Marie a look that Ed could not understand. It seemed like he was angry but at the same time hurt. His eyes stared her down but his hand fidgeted behind his back nervously. Marie would mostly leave him alone and back away from him. Like she wasn't interest if he didn't get worked up. Although every now and then she would get him good, like a rerun of the past.

When Double D found out he had most of his classes with Olivia. He asked for her phone number. He may need to contact her for school purposes. He did this with no other intention than that. But he has been texting her more and more lately. He would often be hanging out with Ed and Eddy and be texting her, it got on Eddy's nerves. Double D would explain that she is not a Kanker, so according to their plan, if he wanted to talk to her then it wouldn't have anything to do with him and Eddy. Ed didn't like this new grown up Double D, he would never say something like that before.

Double D tried asking her to the coming up homecoming dance at school but he couldn't do it. His legs would shake whenever he tried talking to her at school. He didn't get how she and Edd texted so much but whenever they were at school they would hardly talk. It was very confusing to him. At lunch she was never around. It was strange to him, like he was on to something and then the hamster running on a treadmill in his head would stop for a break and he would lose his train of thought.

-o-O-o-

Tonight was the night of homecoming. Ed had this happy aurora to him as he thought of dancing with Wilfred, Rolf's pig. That is if Rolf brought him again. Double D reminded him to ask the son of a Shepard if this time he could dance with his farm animal. He thought about it and agreed since he didn't want to be yelled at again, that asking first was a good idea.

When he met up with Edd, Eddy and Johnny he looked at the suits they wore. The four rented tuxes and were well groomed. Johnny had recently been considered a new member of the Ed's, even considering his name had no relation to theirs. Once the news of the Ed's going to therapy Johnny's father had him go as well. Ed could remember how sad Johnny looked the first week of school after he started therapy. The rumor was his father locked Plank up in his safe during the week and he would only allow his son to have Plank with him on the weekends. Double D said "It would be best if we be there for him while Johnny deals with social withdraws due to not having Plank." Eddy picked on him but after a while they all began to like the bald headed kid who was shockingly more mannered then before when he had Plank 24/7. It helped that Johnny hopped on board with Eddy's band idea. They really need someone on bass.

Ed pretended to be an agent of some sort as he slipped though the doors of the school. "The coast is clear, there will be no space mutant aliens at this dance as long as I'm here" he proclaimed. Eddy pushed him aside "The party is here." He smiled and walked over to the punch bowl to greet Kevin and Jason. "Beat you over there!" Johnny said, antagonizing Eddy as the two raced. Edd on the other hand walked over to Olivia and Ed could see him start talking, but he fidgeted with his hands again. After a moment Ed walked over to where Eddy and the other guys were.

Kevin looked more nervous than the last dance in middle school. He tried to dance with Nazz, but embarrassment got the best of him. Jason was building his confidence up. "You got this." Eddy chimed in, "Now is the perfect time, Kevin listen to the song." The beats of the beginning of a song started. Before Eddy wouldn't have been encouraging like that especially towards Kevin. Edd would rant on how Eddy has really improved as a person. One night Eddy told him how the look in his father's eyes was something he didn't want to leave. Kevin loosened the collar of his shirt and started to walk over to Nazz. He stopped mid way in the dance floor frozen.

Nazz was talking with Emily and Sarah. At that moment a confused and sad looking Edd walked into the picture. He looked down and towards the men's restroom. Just as he walked by Nazz and the others they looked back and deja vu all over again for Kevin. He refused at first, but began to dance with Nazz. She, Sarah and Emily surrounded the now gray beanie wearing Ed boy. The four danced as others filled the dance floor. Ed was dancing with Wilfred as Rolf allowed him after he asked and Eddy decided to jump on the floor.

Kevin looked down at his watch and leaned against the wall. Ed was having fun dancing, that was until the Kankers barged in. He hadn't noticed as Wilfred was no where around and he was replaced with May. The buck toothed blonde smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. Her embrace tightened as he turned over and saw Eddy and Edd were in the same situation. He tried to escape her grip but was unable. He was strong but when it came to a Kanker he was nothing but a baby in strength.

They some what danced if you call moving back and forth in a 2x2 square space and his legs barely touching the ground dancing. He could see Edd and Marie gently swaying back and forth. They looked like a couple for a moment, that was until the night slowly came to an end. She whispered in his ear and then what happened next terrified him. Edd yelled loud enough that people stopped dancing and turned back. "Marie I can't do this any more." He threw his hands up and stomped off and out though the exit.

She walked away trying not to look at any one. She had an emotionless face. Her sisters went over to her and they talked for a little bit. Eddy nudged him to follow as he and Johnny followed Eddy. The sight of the three Kankers now beginning to dance as if nothing happened was closed off by a thick metal door.

The door slammed and outside Edd sat on the edge of the concrete stairs. Eddy put his hand on his shoulder and he looked up. His face had a look of surprise and then instantly went sad. He got up and kicked a nearby rock. "Don't worry Double D." Ed tried to comfort his friend. Eddy looked confused. "What's wrong with him." He gestured over at the head down Edd. Johnny remained silent and looked confused. Usually Plank would fill him in on what happened, but his companion was no where.

Ed grabbed his three friends and held each in an arm and began running. They jumped as they were lifted and tightly embraced by Ed. "Don't look so down Double D." He began before they went tumbling down a hill.

They lay flat on their backs as they only stared up into the night sky. "So what happened back there Double D." Eddy asked breaking the silence. Edd signed. "If only we could stay like this forever, then I'd be happy." Edd answered, clearly avoiding the question. Edd looked over at Ed and if it wasn't for the angle of only seeing half Edd's face he would have thought Edd was tearing up and in fact on the verge of tears.

"Just don't fall in love with a Kanker, Ed" he whispered softly with the intention of no one hearing, but Ed heard.

-o-O-o-

What Double D told him remained with him the following week and for a long time after. Ed just could not put two and two together and just solve this seemly simply, but actually complex puzzle. It just made his brain hurt like that feeling of a brain freeze. Edd fell for Marie and was heart broken or she did something else to him, but if so what could it have been?

Unaware of who the person was that stepped into the store, he immediately smiled and let out a "Hello welcome to Tom's Comics" to a blonde that was none other than May Kanker as she walked into the store and straight up to him. "I'm sorry, we're closed. Uumm Ed's not home, leave a message at the beep. BEEP!" He covered his face with his sleeve.

He opened his eyes when nothing happened and she was no where in sight. He looked right and left then noise from behind him caused him to look behind. May paid no attention to her surroundings as she went through a few stacks of magazines until lifting up a single comic and realizing a sigh. She went up to the counter and he followed behind.

She took out headphones that were hidden by her long beautiful blonde hair. "Just this, my boyfriend would love this." She said while digging through her purse. "Issue 1 of the 'Dark Days and Bright Nights' is one of my favorites as well. Along with the 'Destroyer of Planets' and '50 Different Alien Attacks'." He smiled. "Yeah he loves those two also." She replied with a smirk.

Her hand froze as she went to hand him the money. He removed the bill and replaced it with a receipt. "Big Ed?" She replied embarrassed. "That is me." He smiled back. "I didn't know you worked here." She replied. "Ed go take your break." Said his manager as he came walking from the back room.

Ed nodded and walked out along with May. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. She smiled, "yeah I can go for a bite." After making their way to the food court and finally sitting down Ed had learned something new about the blonde and youngest Kanker. After looking at comics and trying to decide what he would like she began to grow her own obsession with comics. They opened the front page of her recently bought comic. She laughed, " I was going to give this to you for our 7th year of knowing each other. I was going to read it first but I swear its all yours."

They ate while they read next to each other. Ed's gaze was broken when they reached the end. He sipped at his beverage and blushed when he realized he drank from May's cup. She smiled as her cheeks turn a rose red. "I'm so lucky to have you Ed." He had been comfortable with her company up until now. "I can't imagine being with Edd or Eddy. It's only you Ed, from now on Ed. Where is your friend Eddy? I haven't seen him around." "He went on a fishing trip with his family. But I miss the little dickens."

May had a look as if she were thinking really hard. "That's weird Lee told mom to call school and tell them she would be gone for a week. How long has Eddy gone been for?" "A week." He responded. She chuckled. "What a coincidence." Ed's eyes grew big. "What if she was going to be abducted and when she comes back she will destroy the world!" He started to shake. May thought for a second. "Wooh we just read something like that."

She looked down. "I miss my sister already." He put his arm on her shoulder. "It's okay." She looked back up and let out a deep breath. "How's Double D?" "He says he is on a verge to a um place called demented. What's that mean?" She shrugged. "All I know is he and Marie are both being stubborn." "Does that mean they won't eat their peas?" Ed asked. "No, Marie likes peas, I'm saying they both want to be in charge." "In charge of what?" He asked while scratching his head.

"I'm really not sure." She said dazed. "That's what Lee said. Oh, but Marie has a plan." She shifted in her chair. "Marie tricked your bald weird friend, Johnny into joining honors classes with her starting next semester." Ed stared blankly. "She said she would get Johnny to become partners with Olivia and then she will become Double D's." Ed put his finger up in protest. "But Double D said he wants nothing to do with Marie."

May guided his hand down using hers. "He is just playing hard to get." Ed looked confused then laughed. "Is that what he is doing, the little smarty pants." May smiled. "My sister is really smart, she seaw this a mile away. Why can't he just grow up?" Ed suddenly had a flash back to what Double D told him. "Don't fall for a Kanker." He began to wonder if Edd had really been joking when he said that.

Edd looked serous back then and didn't he say he wanted to grow up. Ed shook his head and the sound of rocks rattling was made. May began to play with her hair. "Say big Ed would you maybe want to go see 'The Belly Button of the Beast' with me next week?" He was at a loss for words. He tried to think really hard. Like he was told how in his tutoring. He thought about if Edd would get mad. He wanted to see that movie ever since the trailer was released. She saw him struggling in thought. "Double D doesn't need to find out." He still had a look of unsure. "Eddy and Lee can come along." She said sounding convincing.

He grinned. Being the nice guy that Ed was, he agreed. He thought about what May said. "Why can't Double D just grow up?" The sentence repeated in his head. He felt really confused. According to Double D they were to grow up. But then he wasn't taking his own advice. So is going with May on a possible date good or bad?

She looked at her cell phone and then showed it to Ed. The wall paper of her home screen was of her and Ed. She had a tight hold on the running Ed but she still wore a wide smile that showed off her whole smile. "Look at the time." Ed then realized she was reminding him that his break was up. The two got up and she leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. Her face reddened, "I'll see you on our date big Ed." She walked off and waved. He waved back then a hand moved up to his cheek.

He could feel heat underneath his hand where her lips touched. His stomach began to do cart wheels. Stunned a smile swept across his face. "Thank you, May for the comic."


	4. Edd - Realization

Edd lay his head down on his desk. His cell phone's screen lit up bright and he just stared at it. He counted text messages from Olivia today. The message read "Hey." He got frustrated and looked away. Why did he feel this way? Things were just not going all that well. That is in the ladies department. Olivia might have been the one. Here he had been getting to know her all this time and the coldness in her voice said it all.

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked embarrassed. "No, not with you." She replied in a crushing tone. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget. He was just a teen boy, the world out to get him and all he wanted was to make everyone around him happy so they would get off his shoulders. His parents voice rang in his head. "You could go to the private school." Yeah, and leave Ed and Eddy. Fat chance, they were his two best friends in the world, he wasn't going anywhere. All he had to do was be perfect in every way for his parents. They ran this town and he had nothing and was obligated to obey their unsaid words. A silly, stupid idea of bringing home a nice, smart, well mannered and positive girl to his parents was nothing more than that, a stupid and impossible idea.

Olivia fit almost all of those requirements, but things never seemed right when he was around the black banged short girl. She was all there on paper and that is a lot to say than others. Others, he thought of his blue haired tormentor. His total polar opposite, the type of a girl to where if he brought her home to his parents, who knows what they would do to him. Probably something a lot worse then just being sent to private school. What if they threw him out? The thought of letting down his parents wasn't the only thing that kept him from seeking a relationship with Marie.

He drew a spider web of how things in his life would be with her. In the middle was. "Edd gets his heart broken." That's what every thing lead up to with a life with Marie Kanker. It was a good plan to nip it in the bud before he begins to fall for her too.

He learned from his life coach that everything he planed in life should be written down to act as a reminder of what he really wanted. In the middle of his prototype life plan, "Edd and everyone around him are happy." All the steps leading to that seemed a lot harder. Get a high paying job, work smart not hard, meet someone, have kids, and end everyday hanging out with Ed and Eddy. All that just to be happy, he thought about what that meant.

His phone lit up again. "Hey." From Olivia. What is wrong with her? He grabbed his phone. It was out of Edd's character to want to be alone. He was a people person and enjoyed different outlooks on life, but if she couldn't be courteous to give him some room, then maybe she wasn't as mannered as he presumed. His hands acted on their own. "I don't feel like talking." He realized with a sigh as the battle was now over. He leaned back in his chair then looked back down at his desk. Now that he finally had peace it was time to learn about microevolution and how in time allele frequencies change within a population. He began to read about the topic and then his phone at the end of his desk lit up. He looked confused; did Eddy need help doing homework?

He cringed as he read, "from Olivia." His hand froze midway in the process of picking the device up. He debated whether to ignore it. He expected okay or k in reply to his text before, but what he saw surprised him. She apologized to him. "Sometime I'm just so stupid." She acknowledged he did nothing wrong. Maybe he was wrong about her. He replied that it was fine. She sent back a smiley face. "I didn't want to lose you." He read the words carefully. Did she like him back?

The two chatted about each other's day and then their friendly conversation took a turn. "At least you got to dance with someone." "Nazz dragged me into that." He replied then chuckled at how his friends attempted to cheer him up and the image of himself, dancing somewhat like a tube man. She messaged back. "No when you danced with Marie." He immediately became serious. It wasn't funny whatever joke she was trying to pull was unnecessary. "I saw you two, you guys looked like a total couple ;)." He put his phone in his lap. After what she said that night of homecoming, Marie was the last person he wanted to talk to or talk about.

Suddenly he could hear her whispering in his ear as she leaned in close to him while wearing a long black dress. "Oven mitt, stop playing hard to get, let's make love." Whatever Marie Kanker wanted she got. Why was she trying to pull him into her spiral of a wrecked life. He looked back to the spider web he drew earlier. Steal just to put food into our starving children's mouths, wonder why the bills haven't been paid, work like a dog because he knocked her up at and early age. Her mother is rumored to have been the type to be with a man for his money, then to steal from his pockets and disappear.

He didn't want that life. The spoon fed words from his parents always kept him in line. Order was something Edd needed in his life. The thought of having none would cause him to become stressful. He was in charge of his own life and if doing the right thing and striving toward success, then saying no to all the wrong things had to become automatic.

He typed back in response. He repeated about how he and Marie would never be together. There was just no way the two would work out. In the heat of the moment Edd ended his text. "White trash like her would never be with me." He hit send and then stared back at what he did. Immediately he wanted to take it back. It was totally uncalled for. She replied, and in wonder as to what she might have thought he looked quickly at his phone. "Gtg." Known as got to go was the only thing on a bright-lit screen. He formed his lips to a pout showing his displeasement with his own actions.

He closed his homework folder and curled up in his bed. He closed his eyes thinking about how he had just made himself look like a total ass. The last thought he had was, "I need to tell Olivia that I didn't mean what I said." It was a mistake on his "perfect" behavior.

-o-O-o-

At school he looked over to judge the expression on Olivia's face, Johnny smiled and waved at him while he sat next to her. His old partner, Olivia remained focussed on discussion. He looked back to his lab partner Marie. She stared off into space. He felt bad for the things he said. Thinking it was one thing, but allowing thoughts to be manifested into words was another. How could he forget Olivia was friends with Marie. He saw them talking a few times and the fact that Marie hadn't thrown her into a trash can by now that only meant they were acquaintances.

They did an experiment where they were to test the cardiovascular system of insects. He watched as Marie sat silent and hardly lifted a finger. He did all the work for the lab and began to clean up. Her face remained emotionless as she stared out the window. "Just great, she joins honors to make me work harder." He thought, but remained quiet not allowing the words to be made. The bell rang and they all packed up and then went to lunch. In the lunch room Marie was no where to be seen. She normally sat next to him as she would try to eat and she would bug him.

At the end of the table Kevin and Jason laughed loudly about something. Johnny smiled and picked at his food as he listened to the many conversations. Rolf was telling an old folk story from his homeland, catching the attention of everyone. Across from him sat Eddy and Lee. Next to him was Ed and May. For some reason the two seemed overly nice with them. Edd remembered telling Ed to, "kill them with kindness." Looking at the four they all seemed to be too much into it. They made small talk before, but it felt different now. Eddy conversating with Lee and even Ed with May. That would be the day, when they stopped running from the Kankers and actually liked them back.

He smiled to himself, "at least Ed and Eddy didn't like them." That would cause problems for their future. He didn't want his friends to suffer for the metaphoric hands that was the Kankers. He got up and placed his lunch in the trash. Time to go to the library before class and refreshed up with good read. He thought. Since Marie wasn't there for some unknown reason, what ever it may be, he now had some time to himself.

He held his book tightly in the palm of his right hand as he walked past a few classrooms on his way to his destination. He stopped when he noticed blue. He remained still and quiet as he saw Marie sitting on a stool with Olivia. She had her back turned away from him as she leaned on the shorter girl's shoulder. He heard the sounds of sobs as he stared down in awe in shock.

Marie Kanker crying. Never would he have ever pictured her crying. He never thought that someone as emotionally and physically strong as Marie would do such a thing. Neither of them noticed his presence, that was until his book fell down and hit the floor with a loud thump. The two girls jumped and Olivia glared back in his direction. He was caught red handed. Another problem to add to his list. Olivia, now more than ever hates me and to add on top of it he hurt Marie; she looked at him and her eyes pleaded for him to stop staring as the last of her tears sprinted down her face, past her freckles and onto the collar of her shirt.

He picked up his book and ran toward the boys rest room. He ran as fast as he could, almost tripping himself on the way there. He slammed the door behind him and leaned his back on the door. He half expected the door to be pushed and forced open. He saw something he was not suppose to and it was certain he was going to pay.

Nothing but silence, the hands on his watch continued to move. A loud ring from the school bells signaled that lunch was over. He began to pant as he swung open the bathroom door and steped out. He looked left then right and no one was nearby. He dashed off to make it on time to class and there she was. Her face already back to normal, she smiled as he sat down. He looked down at his desk and refrained from eye contact.

More than anything he just wanted to somewhere else. Anywhere, but sitting in math class next to a girl who likes him and who he made cry. Because of his actions and his frustration this was all his fault. "I can't keep acting like this." He told himself. He shifted in his chair nervously, when he tried to talk to her the words just wouldn't form. The bell rang and school was out. The door flooded with students eager to exit. When he stood up everyone had already left.

He sighed and pulled out his phone. Message to Olivia, "I didn't mean what I said yesterday and it might not help now, but I'm sorry." He pressed send. Then scrolled to block. He pressed block on Olivia and walked out the door in pursuit of the others.

-o-O-o-

He found Ed and Eddy over at Ed's house. The two stared lazily at the television. "What's on the agenda today, gentlemen?" He asked as he walked over to the two. "Double D, I don't want to do math." Ed replied with a whimper. "What do we have planed today fellows?" he asked again. He looked over at the television to see what had obtained both of their attention. A gigantic monster was displayed on the screen and everything around whirled around like a tornado into his belly button.

After the commercial ended the two came back to life. "I want to see that." Ed enounced and then started to dance. Eddy put a palm over his face and then Ed stopped dancing and stared lifelessly at the wall. "Are you okay Ed." Edd asked worriedly. Ed leaned over to Eddy and whispered in his ear. "Shhh don't tell Double D." Eddy hoisted Ed by his pants and tossed him into the closet. "What was that?" Edd asked with an eyebrow raised.

Eddy smiled, looked at the ground and slid his arm over Edd's shoulder. He walked him over to Ed's door. "What Ed meant to say is that we're busy on our project for science." "Without a doubt Eddy I would be nothing more than helpful." He cut him off. "Oh I see you're busy, well see you tomorrow." He replied very quickly and shut the door.

Edd thought about knocking on the door, but it seemed like they didn't want him around. It was odd indeed for Eddy to be focused on school. He walked across the street and into his home. Stuck to his bedroom door was a sticky note. "Dinner is in the fridge." He crumbled the note into his pocket.

When he was finally within his bedroom he lay on his bed. He closed his eyes for a moment. He stood up and looked through his notes. Doing homework a week ahead was what he would normally do, but tonight he decided to make it up tomorrow. Looking through his closet he pulled out a smooth long black case. He unsnapped the straps of the case and peered into the case. It unfolded neatly revealing a small assemble telescope. He closed the case and went back outside.

For some reason he didn't want to stay inside. The sunlight was still out so he had to exhaust some time before the stars would become visible. We walked all the way to the only shopping center in town. He sat down at a outside table at a little mom and pop cafe. He sipped happily at his mocha; the milk chocolate taste was a treat as he inspected a thrown away newspaper.

He sat peacefully for some time reading what the newspaper had to offer. He finished his cup of coffee a bit ago and stretched. In the distance a certain red-head and a blonde walked past him. He looked in interest and wondered what the two were up to. They walked into the movie theater and he followed behind, being careful to not be heard. When he stepped within he saw Ed and Eddy off to the side, playing air hockey. Eddy had 10 points and Ed wore the air hockey mallet on his head.

The girls greeted them and the four continued into the theater while Edd just watched. He walked back outside dejected. Why didn't he see this coming? Tell Ed and Eddy they can't have something, what's the one thing they do? Go after mentioned thing. He was kind of fed up with everything and everyone. His best friends couldn't just tell him the truth. "I could use it against them, possibly." He thought. What did it matter? In the end his circle was just getting smaller. He thought about it and walked back into the theater. He paid for his own ticket, took two small cups which he filled with cold water, then entered and went straight up to the one monster movie that was showing.

There they all sat with Ed and Eddy in the middle. Surly Lee and May would get splash damage, but everything that might happen will be decided on how they replied to his question. He pulled his phone out and sent a group message to Ed and Eddy. "How's your project going." The movie hadn't started yet and Eddy glanced down at his vibrating cell phone. He watched him text back. He showed the message to Ed then replied like they did nothing wrong. "It's going good, Ed keeps ruining things, lol might take longer."

At that moment he just couldn't take it. Best friends what a joke. He quietly made his way behind the group. "Thirsty fellas?" he asked and then poured cold water down Ed's and Eddy's shirts. The two jumped from the feel of cold beverages down their backs. "I feel funny Eddy." Ed announced. "What was that for!" Eddy yelled. The four turned back to see Edd. Ed's jaw dropped. "Double D was not supposed to find out guys." His expression changing to fear. "Later gentlemen, excuse me lady's I have to start my science project." He said sarcastically.

He could hear the sound of chairs squeaking. "Let him go, he needs to blow off some steam." May said sounding genuine. He left the theater and walked down the sidewalk for what seemed forever. His telescrope began to become unbearable to hold. He set it down on a nearby rock and laid in the grass by a tree.

It finally got dark enough to pull out the telescope. He calmed down and took a deep breath of fresh air. He felt alone, a lot like before he moved to Peach Creek. Even though what his friends did from his point of view looked like they didn't want him around, from theirs they were keeping him from being displeased with them. A lot like him, they too were trying to make everyone happy. He couldn't stay mad at them. They were the two closest people in life.

He should just be happy for them for once. He took his gaze away from the stars and then a noise from behind startled him. The sound of rustling in a bush could be heard. He stared at it confused to what was making the sound. A twig snapped and echoed from all directions. Then suddenly the swoosh of an object impacted the center of his right cheek. He fell onto his side with a heavy and loud thump. Two people, wearing matching black hoodies stood in front of and behind him. He could hardly see as his watery eyes made everything blurry. They lingered there for a moment presumably thinking of what to do next.

The two began to kick into his abdomen and back. He could feel each painful blow. The person in front of him arched his leg back and then kicked as hard as he could into Edd's ribs. There was a crack sound from the inside. They heard the noise and stopped. "You piece of shit, you think your better than everyone else." The voice sounded difficult and impossible to recognize. A loud buzz consumed everything. He thought to himself. "I disserve this... Its all my fault." Before passing out unconscious.


	5. Marie - House Party

**Edd had it rough in the last chapter. I had to start writing this chapter as soon as I could to prevent readers from hating me. The first night I posted chapter 4 I had a loss of one follower. So lets see if I can earn them back. Also thank you reviewers: Lemon93, PhoenixVersion1, Agentnin9, and monkeyru. It means a lot to me that I can write this story, express myself, have fun writing it all awhile others enjoy it too. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

She looked up at the sky in wonder, just listening to the soothing sound of the wind. She took in a deep and pleasant breath. She slowly calmed and let her thoughts flutter. Marie the tough and feared Kanker was uneasy that night. On the inside she was crumbling. An emotional wreck, which she displayed in front of a girl she hardly knew and by an accident Edd. Double D filled her head, he was just the dreamiest boy she had ever known. A dreamboat, she would call him. But everything was her fault. Why did she always have to put up walls whenever someone was starting to get close to her?

The night he asked her if she loved him replayed in her mind. Like a sick nightmare and the sickening part was she could have changed it all. The truth is she loved Double D and to add to it she couldn't stop thinking of him. The way he looked, the way he talked, and the way he revealed the cute gap in his teeth when he smiled was just the icing to the cake. He is gullibly kind, smart, and well mannered, but he was slipping farther and farther away from her.

The first semester of school she went up a girl named Olivia, she was nice and helpful. She agreed without benefiting from anything to switch her number when Edd undoubtedly asked. Marie predicted him to ask for the number so he could say up on his grades. The whole time she had been deceiving him, allowing him to learn of her personal life and learning a bit about his. Turns out they had more in common than she thought. Even though he was oblivious to his parents actions and he said they made everything okay in a talk they had, but it still didn't go right with Marie.

To grow up everyday of your life alone and by yourself most of the time just seemed cruel. She sometimes wanted time to herself, but even then she was never truly alone. She had her mother, who worked insanely and to her limits to take care of Marie and her sisters. Edd was stronger than anyone knew. He never once let it show and she was sure Ed and Eddy hadn't even known what he was going through mentally. Edd deserves more, and she wanted to be there for him, but she kept messing things up. Her own pride stands in the way every time.

She glanced at her cell phone. "What would he think if I texted him?" Instinctively she scrolled to his name. The cursor sat there waiting patiently, as she contemplated. She sat the phone down and tried to think of other things.

Her sisters popped in her head. The two had been overjoyed the past week. And then they had a double date planed tonight. Here she was alone, and they were out having fun. Where was Edd? She cursed as the thought of him came up so quickly. She went inside and wet her face in the sink. Her brain had been on Edd overload lately. Everything focused around him, like if he was the sun and she was a little blue earth.

She got into honors to make the impression that she was smart and to sweeten the pot she pulled some strings (Paid Johnny $5 to join honors and be Olivia's partner) so she could be Edd's everyday partner. The two were secretly getting closer already, what could possibly go wrong?

The fact was that she said something totally inappropriate and to be honest didn't really mean. She became tongue-tied at how close she was with him and butterflies filled her stomach, then add loud music and poof you have a ruined night. Nothing was going her way, but she told herself to be strong and tomorrow confess to him. The thought caused a red blush to wash across her face. She went to bed before her sisters got back from their date and fell asleep peacefully as she stretched out and took up as much space as she could.

-o-O-o-

She woke up like any other normal day and arrived early to school that day. She wanted to catch Edd before they were in class. Time ticked and around the usual time he shows up, he was not with Ed and Eddy. The two walked past her and she called out, "Hey where's Double D? I have something important to talk with him about." Ed turned around and dragged the protesting Eddy. "Hey what was that for?" Eddy yelled and then yawned. "Double D is sick today." Said a gloomy looking Ed. "And we hurt his feelings yesterday." He said as he started to tear up. "Sockhead will get over it, plus we have a performance tomorrow night. He better get better by then." Eddy replied casually.

A bald bigheaded kid joined the two. "Hiya Ed and how are you doing Eddy? Where's Double D?" He asked as he looked around franticly for Edd. Eddy pulled him from off Ed's head. "He's sick!" Johnny laughed. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cranky Pants." Eddy released a sigh, "why do we hangout with him again?" and the three walked off to class.

The rest of the day was uneventful. She tuned out of her last class and ended up missing half the lesson. She couldn't take her mind off Edd. At the end of the day her sisters were surprised, but not suspicious of why she didn't go home with them as usual. She walked ahead of everyone, and was careful to not be seen as she knocked on Edd's blue front door. She looked around and just as she was about to take off from nervousness as the door creaked open.

She saw a women in her mid thirties smiling at her. "I just came here to drop off the notes Edd missed in class." She handed her binder to the lady. She took it gently and looked at it. "I'm afraid Edward is still resting up stairs, but if you want you could stay and have dinner with us."

Marie shook her head and politely declined the offer. "No I insist, go up stairs and when you give Edward the notes he missed see if you could get him to come down." She pleaded. Marie agreed and on the inside her heart pumped rapidly.

Edd's home was spotless and even shined at the right angle. She climbed the stairs leading to his bedroom. Her hand held onto the knob and she slowly turned. This was the first time she had ever been in Edd's room. Everything had corresponding labels, and in the corner he laid in his green bed. She placed her binder on his desk and went over to where he was sound asleep on his side.

She whispered into his ear, but he remained in a slumber. She decided to let him have rest, she would see him possibly tomorrow, and went back down stairs. The smell of something delicious made her mouth water. "I couldn't wake him, I'll just be heading out now." She walked to the door. "Please stay and have dinner with us." His mother emerged from the kitchen and led her to the dining table.

At the far end sat a man who was well focused on the mornings newspaper. He laid the newspaper down and stared at her. He looked like an exact older version of Edd, his eyes pieced through her, as he seemed to be judging her with his look. Like as if she passed his test of whatever, he smiled, and she relaxed in her chair. "You should see the look of Edward's two pals, when I do that to them." He began to chuckle. "They shake in their boots." "Don't scare her dear." Edd's mother said as she sat down a pan of food at the table.

"So how long have you and our Edward been dating?" She added. Marie blushed and coughed on the water she sipped. "Now who's scaring her?" Edd's father teased. They laughed then asked more about her. She was really enjoying herself surprising her. They finished eating their vegetarian stuffed peppers and then Marie caught a look at the clock. "Well look at the time, I better get home before I worry my mom." She lied, the only ones home were May and Lee. "We really did enjoy your company. We rarely get days off like this, so if you want you're invited over tomorrow night." She thought isn't that when Edd has a gig? "Honey what about Edward's band?" Edd's father reminded her.

"He said they wouldn't be staying out too late. That's if he feels up to it, I mean if I was him I would just rest. We did take the week off to be here for him." She explained. Marie left agreeing to meet up with them sometime and the four of them would go do something. But she felt like an intruder because she and Edd weren't exactly on the right terms.

She got home and got ready for bed. "Where were you all night?" Lee questioned. "At the library." She lied and went to bed.

-o-O-o-

When she arrived at school Edd was already sitting in class. She walked in and stared at a long dried scab on his right side his face on his cheek that lead down to his neck. She sat in her assigned seat next to him. "What happened to you Double D?" She asked sincerely. "I um, tripped down a hill." He said while the adams apple in his throat slid up then down. Was he nervous? He shifted in his seat and opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang and he looked forward.

She helped in lab and he looked surprised. "I'll show him." She thought. She left her graded test sitting out. He glanced at it and was shocked even more. Yeah she even got the extra questions right. "You must have studied extra hard." He held his identical 105% graded test. The bell rang and everyone went to lunch. She lagged behind everyone and made it to the lunch table last.

Edd was explaining to Ed and Eddy how he tripped down a hill by accident. Edd began to open his lunch box. "Let me guess, vegetarian stuffed pepper." She smiled deviously. "Yes mothers home made." He replied then took a bite. He looked next to her sitting next to him and swallowed. "How did know?" She scratched her head, "Your mother told me what she was making when I dropped off my notebook. "Mother didn't say anything about that." "So you didn't see my binder in your room?" She asked and he shook his head. "I left earlier than normal today." Great now she needed to go over and get her notebook so she could study before the test on Monday.

The lunch bell rang and everyone went to his or her next class. She had team sports with Edd. He was making an A in the class for his effort so he still had perfect grades. Maybe she could talk to him while in class since she wouldn't see him till later tonight, that's if she still felt up to it, but since Edd was going, maybe she could actually resolve things. That was the plan. She exited the women's locker room as usual in gym shorts that were required and a heavy metal band black T-shirt that displayed the locations and date for the tour.

Edd sat in a folding chair and stared off into space. Johnny, Ed, and Eddy ran out of the men's locker room with a football and Eddy shot Johnny a spiral bullet. This caused Johnny to be launched into the wall. Emily and Sarah asked Edd why he wasn't dressed out. Meaning why wasn't he dressed and ready for team sports. Marie listened quietly to his answer. "I just don't feel good today." Eddy chimed in, "Double D's afraid to be tackled is why." "But Eddy its flag football." Johnny reassured them.

The coach arrived, "Let's go, everyone outside! Edward, in your condition you just watch." It was a cursing and a blessing to not have the same schedule as her sisters. For one she had no one to talk to, but she made all her classes with Edd." They found out the Ed's all had team sports, but when they went for a schedule change she was the only one who got the class, as it was "full" after she joined.

She led her team to a crushing victory. Eddy threw a tantrum at his teams loss. She looked back to see Edd holding the door for everyone to go inside. "Good game." he said to everyone. She walked pasted him. "Nice moves Marie." She smiled and gave him a wink. "Thanks oven mitt." She walked past him so fast she didn't even see his reaction. "I'll see you tonight." She whispered to herself.

-o-O-o-

She got ready along with her sisters to go to Jason's party. The Ed's were going to be there so that was enough for them to want to go. She combed her blue hair to the side and placed a flower in it. "Ladies we look like a million bucks." Announced Lee as they walked out the door of their mobile home.

They walked up to an enormous house with a purple roof. The huge gates remained opened like a monster's mouth and at the end of the yard the house glowed. "Leave it to some jock to show off his mansion." Lee said sounding a bit jealous. A couple of boys from another school decided to get into a drunken fight with the loser's face planted into the garden. Inside many drinks in red plastic cups were thrown or tossed on the floor.

Rolf was seen running past them, "Nana would be ashamed of the son of a Shepard, but we're having too much of this thing called "fun". Come Wilfred." He gestured over at a pig who followed him happily. The three were lost in the crowd and Marie found herself stumbling over a couple making out. Kevin turned around looking semi-confidant along with a wobbly Nazz. The two had one too many drinks from the judge of things.

She walked over to where a crowd was formed in the kitchen. Rolf along with the help of two others stood upside down over a keg. They cheered loud enough to muffle the dj's music for a moment. He was placed back on his feet and began to walk to the living room. "Rolf wishes to dance." He referred to himself in third person. Two girls followed him and each locked onto an arm.

She smiled and turned around to be faced with a red cup. Jason gave her a wink and refilled another cup and passed it to someone else who didn't have one. She sipped at the golden liquid and shivered. The taste of alcohol wasn't something she was used to. The living room was more alive than a few moments ago. She sat down on the couch that was surprisingly empty. Well everyone was dancing. She bobbed her head in tune to the song, trying to make herself have fun.

Her cup was now empty and she wondered what to do next. "Where was Edd?" She thought. He should have been here already. Jimmy bumped the couch. "Hey what are you doing?" She yelled back. He didn't notice her tone and sat down next to her. He smiled right at her a little dazed. "Kid are you okay?" she asked. Sarah and a girl in all black sat down. "Thank goodness we found you little man." The girl let out and released a sigh. Marie remembered seeing her before at school. She was in the same group as Edd. Her name was Emily.

Sarah held him, "Are you okay Jimmy?" she said in a worried tone. "He's fine, just a light weight." Emily teased. She rummaged through her pockets and revealed a small glass pipe. "Finish this with me?" Marie went to stand up. "Come on. Hello, yes you." Marie was surprised, they normally wouldn't talk to her. She declined. "One hit, come on even Jimmy did it." They looked over at Jimmy. He hugged Sarah's arm. "I love you Mr. Yum Yum."

"The kids fine, Sarah help me smoke this." She pointed and Sarah yawned along with a nod. "It's kind of boring why not?" She reached for the pipe. "Let you go first, just one." Emily said and instead handed it over to Marie. She scratched the back of her head, "why not like Sarah said it's kind of boring here. Just one." She put her finger up.

"Done, now they won't ask me again," she thought as she leaned back on the coach. She smiled as the feeling kicked in. "I'm going to go look for Edd." She said mainly to herself and walked back toward the kitchen.

A familiar voice caught her attention and she turned to who was talking. "Enjoying yourself?" The boy in all red smiled. "You look amazing tonight." He added and bit his lip. He leaned in and she backed up against the wall. His lips played on hers as the kiss deepened.

She broke contact and looked at the boy who just arrived through the door. He looked sad then looked away. She pushed Jason away. "What's wrong baby?" He mocked. Edd along with Ed, Eddy and Johnny began to set up on the stage where the dj was. He plugged in his guitar and waved at the gathering audience. Eddy spoke into the microphone, "Hey everyone, thank you for having us tonight, so who's ready to listen to some music!" The crowd of drunken teens cheered.

She saw Lee on one side of the stage and May on the other going insane. "This is our first time playing in front of anyone, but here we go!" Ed began on the drums, Edd and Johnny followed behind on guitar and bass guitar.

Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more than friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisfied.

Here we go again

We're sick like animals

We play pretend

You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive

No I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Eddy smiled wide and put his hand up, which caused an explosion of noise. Edd looked her way then froze as he remained in beat on guitar.

Here we are again

I feel the chemicals kickin' in

It's gettin' heavier

I wanna run and hide

I wanna run and hide

I do it every time

You're killin' me now

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush

The world is quiet

Hush, hush

We both can't fight it

It's us that made this mess

Why can't you understand?

Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

I won't sleep tonight

The urge to go up there and tell him how she felt was becoming irresistible.

Here we go again

Here we go again

Here we go again

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

When they finished the song the crowd went wild. It had to be past midnight by now. It was amazing to see Edd up there, but it didn't sit right with Marie. The song they choose meant more than it seemed. She slipped outside as they began their 2nd song. She stood outside and listened quietly to them play. She didn't want it to be awkward as she stared at him and forcing him to look away and maybe be distracted. She was waiting for him to come out to talk to him.

At the end of the 4th song they began to wrap it up. "Thank you guys for having us." Eddy waved as they emerged from the front door. They carried their instruments to a big purple van that used to reside in the dump. Edd must have fixed it. She followed behind and waited for Edd to be free to talk.

She nudged him on the shoulder and he winced. "That was astounding, when did you learn.." He interrupted her. "Marie we just can't be, I saw that!" He was refereeing to earlier. She tried to tell him that it was unintentional on her half. A small crowd of his friends surrounded them. She felt puny. Drunk Kevin added fuel to the fire. "Look at you two, you look like you went shopping together." He laughed loudly and others joined.

Edd looked at his blue and black shirt then at her wrist band then it dawned on him. He began to unbutton his dress shirt. "I can't believe you would do this to me!" He looked over at Nazz then Sarah. "You deliberately told us to buy these. It was all a joke!" He fumed. "I thought we were friends." "We are man." Nazz chimed in. "Yeah we didn't plan that." Sarah defended.

Edd balled the shirt and threw it at the ground and everyone stared. He had purple and dark bruises all along his arms. Eddy stepped front. "Are you okay Double D?" He lifted Edd's shirt to reveal worse wounds on his back, abdomen, and a bandage with medical tape on his left ribs.

He teared up, "I can't take it." He muttered. "Everyone give him room. Let's go for a walk." Eddy calmly said sounding nothing like his usually self.

Everyone disbanded and Edd went along with Ed and Eddy down the sidewalk. She went inside then slipped back out still a little bit dazed from earlier. She sped up to catch up to them and finally there they were, walking passed a field. "There, there Double D." Ed tried to comfort his friend. "Why do you care about her, she's a Kanker; remember what you said." Eddy questioned. "I know Eddy it's just I... might love her. I should maybe give her a chance? Right." She was stunned at his words. He sighed, "I just make things worse." No she made things worse, but it's time to change that all.

She tried to run to him and tell him, what she was too proud to say before. She loved him and she was certain of it. She initiated leaving the bushes where she hid when a black car pulled up from the street. They were detracted by the car when someone yelled loudly from the side and hit Ed over the head with a blunt object. "Double D I see stars." Ed said as he fell down. Edd and Eddy shook with fear.

It happen so fast and she wasn't close enough or fast enough to reacted. Eddy put his fists up and figure, stepped from out of the car. "Come on you can't take me." He proclaimed as he swung and missed. He was given an upper cut and laid flat on his back. Edd shook even more as he was the last one. They knocked Edd out then tied him up and threw him in the back of the truck.

They drove off fast just as she reached Ed and Eddy. She told herself. "Come on, Marie sober up and do something."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated and stay with me as we finish the story in the next chapter. **

**Lyrics by Neon Trees – Animal **


End file.
